O Cosmo de Andrômeda
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: Ao ver o corpo congelado de Hyoga, Shun desmoronou. Decidiu então que faria de tudo para vê-lo abrir os olhos mais uma vez: ainda havia muito que Shun queria dizer.


**|Título: O Cosmo de Andrômeda**

**|Sinopse: Ao ver o corpo congelado de Hyoga, Shun desmoronou. Decidiu então que faria de tudo para vê-lo abrir os olhos mais uma vez: ainda havia muito que Shun queria dizer.**

**|Disclaimer: Os Cavaleiros não me pertencem. Nem os de ouro, nem os de prata, os de bronze ou qualquer outro. Mas vou pegar Shun, Hyoga e alguns outros emprestados, além de um pedacinho da história de Kurumada. Fic sem fins lucrativos.**

**|Escrita por: Gaby Amorinha**

**|Betada por: Manu**

**|Classificação: 18+**

**|Gêneros: Angst, Bishounen, Darkfic, Drama, Lemon, Shonen-Ai, Shoujo, Yaoi.**

**|Alertas: Homossexualidade, Necrofilia, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Suicídio**

**|One-shot**

* * *

**Olá leitores!**

**Curiosamente essa é a segunda fic de aniversário que eu escrevo seguida. Dessa vez é para Nina. Nina, feliz aniversário! Acho que se eu comprasse um cd do Placebo ia ser mais legal, mas como estou sem dinheiro, escrevi uma fic! Presente bom e barato. kkkkkkkkkkk...**

**Enfim, eu não sabia como escrevê-la, até eu ver um post no facebook sobre o Shun ser gay (essas zoadas que a gente acha por aí). Fui pesquisar imediatamente sobre o assunto e descobri todos os motivos que levavam os fãs a rotulá-lo assim. Acabei por descobrir também sobre Shun salvando a vida de Hyoga e... Assisti uns 3 episódios e o que siau foi isso. Obviamente isso quer dizer que eu não tenho experiência com Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Fãs, não me odeiem. Eu fiz o melhor que pude com o que reuni.**

**Enfim, feliz aniversário Nina, espero que goste do presente!**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

**O Cosmo de Andrômeda**

Assim que Shun, Seiya e Shiryu se aproximaram da casa de libra, sentiram: o cosmo de Hyoga ainda queimava mesmo que fraco. Então o loiro estava vivo! O trio se apressou em adentrar o local e o que viram foi o corpo de Hyoga congelado por Camus, de Aquário.

Tentaram de tudo para quebrar o gelo. Seiya quase gastou o que restava de seu cosmo, em vão. O gelo nem foi arranhado. Então a armadura de libra veio em seu auxílio e, usando uma das espadas, Shiryu rompeu o gelo. E Shun sentiu o coração parar. Hyoga ainda estava congelado. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam tão frágeis que poderiam parar a qualquer momento.

- Eu cuido disso. - Shun se pronunciou.

- Eh? - Seiya se virou, preocupado. - Tem certeza disso?

- Sim, vou salvá-lo. Apressem-se até a próxima casa.

Ainda meio receosos, Seiya e Shiryu partiram, deixando os dos jovens para trás. Shun fitou o corpo frio do siberiano. Tão frio quanto a neve de onde o loiro viera. No entanto, o mais novo já sabia o que fazer para trazer Hyoga de volta, então logo a situação iria se reverter. Deitou o loiro no chão e fez um carinho no rosto dele.

- Hyoga... Fiquei sabendo que o calor humano é extremamente poderoso... - Shun inclinou lentamente seu corpo. Quase beijou o loiro, mas acabou por não fazê-lo. Apenas se deitou sobre Hyoga. - No entanto, acho que nessa situação não vai ser o bastante. Vou queimar meu cosmo, e esperar que o calor de minha energia lhe salve, Hyoga. - Shun começou a queimar seu cosmo com força total, emanando um calor bem mais poderoso. Poderoso o bastante para começar a derreter o gelo em Hyoga. - Hyoga-kun, vou lhe salvar, mesmo que me custe a vida. Só espero lhe ver acordar antes de morrer. - Assentou-se, puxando Hyoga para seu colo.

Shun realmente daria a vida por Hyoga, e por um motivo muito simples: amava-o. Shun nunca dissera nada a ninguém. Sempre pretendera morrer com isso em seu coração, mas por muitas vezes se vira bem perto de dizer. O que sentia por Hyoga ia bem além do que sentia por seus amigos. Era um amor romântico. Um amor que fazia Shun desejar Hyoga tão desesperadamente que chegava a doer. E a perspectiva da morte de Hyoga fez Shun se desesperar. Não permitiria!

E o que Shun nem ninguém sabia é que Hyoga também o amava. Além disso, sabia o que Shun sentia por ele. E nunca fizera nada. Shun tinha um medo catastrófico de levar um não e perder a amizade do loro, mas Hyoga... Ah, Hyoga! Sabia o tempo todo que era correspondido e nunca disse uma mísera palavra por diversas desculpas: "temos muito para viver, tenho apenas 14 anos e ele 13", ou "não seria certo com o Shun, as pessoas já comentam muito pela sua aparência particularmente afeminada e o jeito delicado de ser" ou ainda "somos cavaleiros de Atena, não podemos perder tempo com essas coisas".

Agora, porém, os longos anos de vida que Hyoga previa, não tendo ainda alcançado os 15 anos, não eram mais tão previsíveis. O cosmo que Shun queimava com tanta a força que chegara a ser sentido na casa de Escorpião, estava se esvaindo. Acabando. E os olhos de Hyoga permaneciam fechados. Shiryu já havia percebido e contado a Seiya que Shun estava disposto a morrer, e nada de Hyoga acordar.

"E então, é isso Hyoga?" Shun pensou. "Não vou mais ver seus olhos? Não vou poder lhe dizer o quanto te amo?"

Shun já estava tendo dificuldades para respirar. Suava. Estava pálido. Tinha pouco cosmo restando, insuficiente para mantê-lo vivo por mais de algumas horas se parasse de queimá-lo. Sua morte já era certa.

E então o siberiano abriu os olhos.

- Ufa! A tempo... - Shun murmurou. - Pensei que fosse morrer antes que você acordasse.

- Shun... - o loiro focalizou a imagem do mais novo acima de si. - Shun... O que está acontecendo? Você parece... frágil.

- Ah, isso. - Shun parou de queimar sua energia. - É meu cosmo. Eu o queimei para descongelar você. Sente-se melhor?

- Eu... - Hyoga se assentou no chão, ficando de frente para Shun e podendo, assim, observá-lo melhor. Estava claramente exausto, com o corpo um pouco suado e a respiração ofegante. - Eu estou ótimo agora. Seria até capaz de lutar. Mas... E você? Você não me parece nem um pouco bem.

- Eu... Eu estou... Bem... - mas assim que disse isso, o corpo de Shun caiu. O garoto não tinha mais forças nem para se manter assentado.

- Shun! - Hyoga conseguiu segurar a cabeça de Shun antes que essa batesse no chão. Deitou o menor em seu colo.

- Hyoga... Não, eu não estou bem. Estou indo.

- Indo? Indo? Pare com isso!

- Mas... Eu não poderia ir sem antes lhe contar uma coisa. - Hyoga sentiu o coração acelerar. Sabia o que Shun ia dizer. Estendeu a mão lentamente até tocar os cabelos de Hyoga, e manteve um carinho suave. - Eu não poderia ir sem antes tocar nos seus fios de ouro ao menos uma vez e...

Hyoga percebeu que não ia aguentar. Não se Shun se despedisse daquela forma. Tomou os lábios de Shun em um beijo apelativo, surpreendendo o menor a tal ponto que ele cessou os carinhos no cabelo do outro.

- Eu sei Shun. - o loiro disse. - Eu sempre soube. Me desculpe por nunca ter feito nada, eu achava que éramos jovens, teríamos muito tempo e... E agora... - Hyoga começou a chorar. - E agora... Me desculpe Shun! - ele abraçou o corpo do menor firmemente contra si. - Me desculpe! Eu vi que você estava sofrendo, eu sofri também e não fiz nada! Shun, por favor, não morra! Não me deixe aqui! Eu... Eu não quero ficar sem você... Eu... Eu te amo Shun!

Shun sorriu fracamente. Seus olhos assumiram um brilho de felicidade e esperança tão intensos que fizeram Hyoga chorar ainda mais compulsivamente.

- Hyoga... Diz... Mais uma vez?

- Eu te amo Shun. Amo.

- E me beija de novo? - Hyoga atendeu imediatamente. Percebeu, para seu desespero, que os lábios antes quentes de Shun estavam um pouco mais frios. - Hyoga, eu quero te pedir duas coisas.

- O... O que? - ele disse entre os soluços de choro.

- Você é mais forte e corajoso em lutas do que eu. Ajude Seiya e Shiryu. Salve Saori.

- Vamos... Vamos salvar. Eu prometo. E a outra coisa?

O rosto de Shun corou imediatamente e ele desviou o olhar para responder.

- Hyoga- kun... Não teremos outra chance, então... Me ame.

Hyoga ficou tão surpreso que parou de chorar.

- Mas... Shun...

- Por favor.

- Não! Eu não quero machucar você.

- Eu já estou morrendo, Hyoga. Não vai fazer muita diferença.

- Mas... - Hyoga não conseguiu argumentar muito: Shun usou o resto das forças que tinha para beijá-lo, e isso tirou as forças que Hyoga tinha para argumentar, afinal, ele queria Shun tanto quanto Shun o queria. Hyoga passou o outro para o chão com cuidado e desequipou sua armadura. A de Shun também abandonou o corpo dele. - Shun, de costas. Para que eu não te machuque tanto.

Carinhosamente, Hyoga virou o corpo de Shun. Deitou-se sobre o corpo dele com cuidado para não pesar muito. Distribuiu seus beijos pelo pescoço de Shun, e depois pelas costas, ao levantar a camisa dele.

Hyoga descobriu que tinha menos noção do que fazer do que esperava, mas que ele tinha ótimos instintos para guiá-lo.

- Hyoga-kun, estou ficando sem tempo. Por favor...

O loiro se desesperou. Livrou a Shun e a si mesmo de suas calças. Percebeu então que ansiava por aquilo. Levantou um pouco os quadris de Shun.

- Shun, respire bem fundo. E... - Hyoga agradeceu por Shun não estar o vendo, pois corou tanto que ficou mais rosado que a armadura de Andrômeda. - relaxe.

Shun expirou lentamente. Estava relaxado. Hyoga ainda estava cheio de medos e receios.

"Mas por outro lado" pensou o loiro, "nunca mais terei uma chance".

O desespero fez o corpo de Hyoga se mover quase que por conta própria. Shun abafou um grito com as mãos.

- Ah! Desculpe Shun, me desculpe!

- N-Não... Tudo bem. Só... Só mexa-se. Por favor.

A onda de lágrimas começou a irromper dos olhos de Hyoga mais uma vez, mas ele obedeceu ao menos, e abraçou o torso de Shun firmemente contra si. E Hyoga ainda estava perdido em Shun quando tudo terminou.

E Hyoga não quis soltar Shun. Não quis sair de dentro dele.

- Hyoga-kun, eu preciso...

- Não. Não vou soltar você. Não vou deixar que vá.

- Hyoga, por favor!

E mais uma vez, ele apenas obedeceu. Separaram-se, Hyoga os vestiu e puxou Shun para seu colo de novo, desfazendo-se em lágrimas.

- Hyoga-kun, não se esqueça. - ele pediu, aconchegado ao peito do loiro. - Salve Saori.

- Vou salvar. - ele beijou a mão de Shun. - Prometo.

Shun fechou os olhos. Respirava debilmente. Poderia estar dormindo.

- Hyoga... Obrigado.

- Não há de que Shun. Eu também agradeço a você.

E Shun entreabriu seu lábios para dizer qualquer coisa, mas não disse. Sua respiração parou e Hyoga sentiu o pouco que restava do cosmo de Shun desaparecer.

- Shun?

Apenas houve o silêncio.

- Shun!

Não houve resposta. Hyoga sentiu o coração disparar. Raiva, tristeza, saudade e até culpa começaram a se engalfinhar dentro de Hyoga.

- Eu vou Shun. Vou... Vou salvar Saori. E então volto. Na casa de libra você estará seguro.

Acomodou cuidadosamente o corpo de Shun. O mais novo poderia estar dormindo, de tão serena que era sua expressão.

Hyoga deu um selinho nos lábios agora completamente gelados de Shun. Se pôs de pé. Invocou sua armadura e partiu em direção à casa de escorpião.

Seiya e Shiryu estavam com problemas sérios quando Hyoga chegou.

- Hyoga! Você está bem?

- Onde está o Shun?

O loiro não respondeu a nenhum dos dois a princípio.

- Então você é o cavaleiro de escorpião. Sinto, mas terei que matar você.

- Oooooh... Eu deveria estar com medo?

- Não subestime a promessa que um amigo fez de atender ao último pedido de outro.

- Último pedido? - Shiryu se sobressaltou. - Então Shun realmente...

- Ele deu a vida por mim. Ele introduziu seu cosmo ardente em minha alma congelada e me trouxe de volta... Não, mas que isso: ele descongelou meu coração. E como seu último pedido foi "salve a Saori"... Eu vou salvá-la!

Horas se passaram. Várias lutas ocorreram. Hyoga se manteve fiel à sua promessa até o fim e Saori foi salva. Então voltaram todos à casa de libra. O corpo de Shun estava exatamente como Hyoga o deixara. O loiro correu até o menino e o abraçou, sentindo toda a choradeira recomeçar.

- Eu salvei! Salvamos a Saori como prometo! Salvamos ela Shun... Salvamos a Saori... Saori...

Hyoga ergueu o olhar para a garota.

- Você! É a reencarnação de uma deusa! Faça alguma coisa, traga-a de volta! Por favor!

- Eu não posso. Apenas Hades tem poder sobre os mortos.

- Então eu... Eu... - Hyoga se levantou. - Vou buscá-lo no mundo dos mortos. Quer ele esteja nos campos elísios ou até no tártaro.

- Não, Hyoga!

Seiya e Shiryu seguraram o garoto antes que ele saísse.

- Mesmo que você conseguisse entrar, não conseguiria sair. Não sozinho, Hyoga.

Aos poucos o loiro foi se acalmando. Se desvencilhou dos amigos e voltou ao campo de Shun.

- Hyoga...

- Me deixem.

Os cavaleiros e Saori sentiram que era mesmo melhor deixar Hyoga com Shun, e foram embora. Hyoga deteve-se a um carinho leve nos cabelos verdes de Shun.

- E agora? Agora que a Saori está a salvo, o que eu devo fazer? Deveria continuar minha vida como cavaleiro de Atena, mas... Não sei, acho que não consigo sem você.

Hyoga deitou Shun em seu colo.

- Por que você foi fazer isso, hã? Por que não me deixou congelado e ajudou Seiya e Shiryu você mesmo? Você estaria bem agora... - o loiro deu um beijo suave nos lábios gélidos do garoto. - Mas não. Você tinha que honrar sua armadura e se sacrificar desse jeito, assim como Andrômeda. Poxa Shun, isso foi uma sacanagem comigo.

Abraçou firmemente o corpo de Shun.

- Não consigo... Não consigo fazer isso sem você. Volta pra mim, Shun...

Beijou-o mais uma vez. Então deu uma risada suave. Deitou Shun no chão e se deitou por cima dele.

- Sou mesmo uma criatura detestável, não sou? Me perdoe Shun, mas eu não conseguiria viver se não tivesse você, ao menos mais uma vez.

Era ridículo. Hyoga sabia. Shun estava morto e o que havia embaixo de si era apenas um corpo, uma casca vazia. Mas Hyoga não se conteve. Não pode resistir ao impulso de, ao menos mais uma vez, tomar o corpo do menor para si. Despiu-os. Abraçou o corpo deprimentemente gélido de Shun e o amou pela última vez.

- Shun... Me... Desculpe... Amo você.

Obviamente o corpo não respondeu nem aos atos e nem às palavras de Hyoga. O loiro ficou deitado, o corpo de Shun abraçado ao seu e as lágrimas ainda escorrendo.

Hyoga estava quase pensando em queimar seu cosmo até o fim, como Shun fizera, quando viu que as armas de libra ainda estavam espalhadas pelo chão. O loiro se levantou melancolicamente e pegou uma das espadas douradas do chão.

Ver o corpo inerte de Shun lhe encheu de coragem. Deitou-se ao lado de Shun mais uma vez e posicionou a espada em seu abdômen. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e enterrou a arma. Enterrou-a tão fundo que sentiu a ponta da mesma tocar o chão abaixo de si.

Foi uma dor insuportável e a poça de sangue rapidamente se espalhou em volta de si. Hyoga não tinha mais forças, mas conseguiu retirar a espada de seu corpo e abraçar o de Shun.

"Estou indo Shun. Vou ficar com você. Para sempre."

* * *

**Pressinto fãs querendo me matar... Ah, mas e dai. Ficou fofo!**

**Espero que a Nina tenha gostado. A fic saiu um pouco diferente do que eu tinha imaginado, mas ficou boa assim mesmo!**

**Obrigada a todos!**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


End file.
